The invention is based on a control device for a motor and on a corresponding method for mounting a control device of this type for a motor.
As a rule, ceramic circuit carriers and ceramic substrates in electronic control devices for motor vehicles are currently contact-connected electrically to punched grids by wire connections which are bonded by ultrasound and are also referred to as bonds. The punched grids in turn produce the electric connections to connecting pins of customer plugs and to separate components, for example electrolytic capacitors, power semiconductors, coils etc. The electric connection of the ceramic substrate to the punched grid by means of bonds constitutes a sequential manufacturing process which leads to increased net product costs both with regard to the cycle time, i.e. the processing duration until all of the bonds are set, and also to the investments for the bonds.
Laid-open application DE 10 2006 025 977 B4, for example, describes a control device with a circuit carrier with a contact connection on the end side. The control device described comprises a board-shaped circuit carrier which is fastened in an interior space of a housing by means of fastening means, and a plug part which is formed on a wall of the housing and has plug contact parts which are each electrically connected to associated conductor tracks on the circuit carrier. In this case, contact surfaces are formed on the end side of the circuit carrier, and the plug contact parts are guided through the wall of the housing and, on the inside, are each designed as contact springs which bear against associated contact surfaces by means of spring force.